The Perfect Life
by juujubean
Summary: They told him it was going to be alright. They told him not to worry. It was as if it was a dream gone wrong. No one ever warned him it was going to be this hard.


**Uh...Hey Guys. Yes I know I should be working on my other story but I don't really like what I've been doing with it so I'm just gonna make it a one-shot again. This is a one-shot that I cooked up in my crazy mind on a road trip so enjoy!**

 ***Disclaimer***

 **Four: Tell them!**

 **Me: Tell them what?**

 **Four: That you don't own us!**

 **Me: ughh fine! i don't own any of the Divergent characters, the all belong to Veronica Roth bla bla bla. Happy?**

 **Four: Extreemly.**

* * *

They told him it was going to be alright. They told him not to worry. It was as if it was a dream gone wrong. No one ever warned him it was going to be this hard.

Four stood there watching his wife writhing in pain. Her hair matted to her face from sweat, belly still swollen with the coming baby.

The doctors told him it would be fine. They said she would deliver safely. He was thinking about how much of a lie that was. His wife was delivering 3 months early. She was supposed to be alright. This was not supposed to happen to them. Their life was supposed to be perfect.

It's funny how life gets you like that, he thought. Their life was amazing. He was a lawyer at his own firm, she was a nurse at the hospital they were in at the moment. These kinds of things did happen to people like them.

He looked back at the way his wife's face contorted at the contraction she was experiencing. His mind led him back to how she was in this position.

* * *

 _Four and his wife, Tris, were in the store buying clothes for their coming baby. Tris suddenly gripped her back a look of pain on her face._

 _"Tris are you ok?" He asked._

 _"yea I'm fine I just thought I felt something" she replied._

 _Still with a look of concern on his face, he continued waking forward with her at his side. That's when everything went south. She just collapsed._

 _He was frozen. Not a single part of his body was able to move. He just watched her, as if in slow motion, falling._

 _He was still in a haze as a man was calling 911. The man started calling "Sir!"_

 _This snapped him out. He yelled out her name in agony for she would not respond._

 _"Tris! Tris! Tris!" He called out over and over again but she still did not respond._

* * *

Four still stood there in distress as he watch his one and only cry out. He could not watch this. He could not watch her in this much pain. He had to leave.

As these thoughts flooded in his mind, he did not know that his feet were already moving for him.

He ran out of the room, to the elevator. Lo and behold the elevator was still in the first floor, he was in the fifteenth. Thinking it would take too long, he raced for the stairs.

As soon as he was out of that building, Four beelined to the woods that surround need the area. He ran past the elaborate trees and grass.

* * *

When Four returned to the hospital, oddly enough, the doctors were waiting for him there. They all had grim faces. He knew then that his perfect life was gone forever.

One doctor approached him and told him that there was good and bad news. The bad news, his wife never made it out of labor. He fell to his knees with tears threatening to spill out of his eyes. It was over for him. How was he ever going to be able to return to normal, but wait the doctor said there was good new too.

"What's the good news?" He asked grimly.

The doctor then smiled and said, "You have a baby girl you need to see."

"I have a what?!" Four said exclaimed.

"We weren't able to save your wife but she did deliver. Come and see her if you would like."

Four smiled. Maybe things would never be perfect, but they sure would be close.

* * *

 **Aaannnddd that's a wrap! I don't really think I like Four's response to Tris dying and all that, but that's fine. Um what was I going to say, o yeah please review. Tell me what you liked, tell me what you didn't anything is accepted. Oh and I got my first bd review ever! I really shouldn't be excited because they called my story stupid, but HA who care. Ok now I'm done byee!**

 **-Joni**


End file.
